Missing
by Leanne Walker
Summary: Leanne and Annie are kidnapped along with the horses and Beast. This has been reloaded and some changes made.


Missing...

I don't own Walker Texas Rangers, or any of the original charters.

I do own Leanne Walker and any new on I add along the way.

This story is based a month after the pervious story. The other one was at the beginning of Summer.

...

Chapter 1:

Hello my name is Leanne Walker. I'm 12 years old and the only daughter to Ranger Cordell Walker. I have a half Sister Annie she is 4 years old. I have a Horse called Belle and a Dog called Beast. My Dad is a great man. He would give you his left arm, if it meant that you would have two arms again. He has taken in my Half Sister while Mum is in Prison serving time for Manslaughter.

For the moment she is only here for the Summer. I do hope that Dad let her stay here until Mum, gets out or she moves out when she old enough. I have finally gotten Annie to ride a pony, which we had borrowed for her from one of the Neighbours. She comes out with me every morning, helps me feed and to put the horses out for the day, she even admitted that she is enjoying doing this and riding Snowy the pony that we had borrowed.

...

It was a couple of days after we had gotten back from the Cherokee Reservation; we just returned from a ride where we had a Picnic down at the River. As I walked into the Kitchen the phone started ringing.

"Good after noon, Walker residents." I answered after picking up the phone.

"Good after noon, may I speak to Leanne Walker please?" Came the replied.

"Speaking." I answered as I saw Dad walk in from the lounge room.

"Miss Walker, just before the Summer Holidays started you put your name down for a Horse Riding camp. As you were told at the time only 10 kids will be pick for the camp. We normally get 100 candidates, this year we got that and more. However I'm happy to say you are one of the Lucky ones to be picked for this camp. If you are still interested I'll send you out all the information including the price. You will have to end of next week to contact us if you are coming or not." Came the answer.

"Please send me the information, and I'll talk to my Dad about it." As I hang up the phone Dad sat down looking at me.

"I have to talk to my Dad about what?" Dad asked.

"Well before I knew about Annie, at the end of the School term, I put my name down for a Horse riding camp. The only reason I didn't mention it before know was I had a slim chance getting in. If you let me I still want to go on this camp." I answered while I sat down across from him.

"I'll think about it. I'll wait for the prices to come in before I make the final decision. Know what are we going to do with you on Monday? I'm back to work and Annie's at the Hope centre. Did you want to come with us or stay here? Think about it."

"I will, I hate going into the Hope centre but I know I'll get bored if I stay here at the same time. If I stay can I go off for a ride? I promise that I won't train without an Adult around." I asked as I got up to answer the phone. "Walker residents."

"Hey Leanne, is your Dad around?" came the reply.

"Of course Uncle Jimmy I'll pass the phone to him." I answered as I passed the phone to Dad.

"Yes Trivette, what's happening?"

"Walker there was a major Bank hold up today. They rode off on horseback and had gotten away. I have looked at some of the latest Bank robberies and it's not the first time they have done it. No one has any leads on who they are." Jimmy was explaining.

"Unless I'm really needed, I'll be in on Monday. The weekend is coming up and I won't be able to do much until Monday anyway." Dad was saying as I was listening to what they were talking about.

"I suppose it can wait for Monday. I'll see you then Walker." Came the reply.

At that Dad hang up the phone. "I go away for a couple of days and Dallas falls apart. I want you to be careful until I say otherwise. Why don't you go and find Annie and we might go into CDs for Dinner?" Dad offered so I ran off to find Annie and get her ready for the night.

...

Later that evening when we had gotten home from CDs, I came down from putting Annie down for the night I walk in to the lounge room to fine Dad sitting on the couch. "Dad?"

Looking up from where he was sitting. "Leanne is something wrong? Did Annie go to sleep?" Dad asked as he put down the book he was reading.

"No, I was thinking about what I heard what you and Uncle Jimmy was saying about the bank robberies. Yes Annie is asleep." I answered as I sat down next to him on the couch.

Shaking his head. "I don't like you listening in when we talk work."

"Then make sure that you don't talk and sit next to us. But what I was wondering is how are they getting away on Horseback in Dallas." I continued as Beast joined us in the Lounge room.

"That is a question we wish we knew. If you work it out, let us know, and before you think about Horse trailers, we have already thought about that. I think it's bed time, has Beast gone to the toilet yet?" Dad asked as he stood up.

"Yes I let him out when we got home; I'll see you in the morning." At that I gave Dad a kiss and a hug and climbed the stairs and went to bed.

...

The next morning after I turned out the Horses and I helped Dad with the cleaning of the stalls, we were sitting out on the Porch talking about the resent visit out to the Reservation when Uncle Jimmy turned up. "Morning Uncle Jimmy." I called out as I got up and walked over to where Annie and Beast was playing.

"Morning Leanne, hi Annie." Trivette called out as he walked up the steps.

"Coffee, Trivette?" asked as they walked into the house.

"Thanks, so how was the Holiday?" Trivette asked as they sat down on the Porch.

"Good, they open their arms to Annie; we went camping and had fun. Alex would be happy to know that I didn't work while I was away. Thanks for looking after the Ranch while we were away." Dad was saying as they were watching us play.

"Walker, while you were away, I got word that Wendy has been released. However she didn't turn up here yet for Annie." Trivette started saying.

"When was she released?" Dad asked.

"Last Friday. She hasn't been seen or heard from." Trivette answered.

...

"Leanne, can we go for a ride please?" Annie asked as we stood near the fence watching the young horses at play.

"I'll let Dad know that we are going for a ride. Why don't you head over to the barn?" At that I walked up to Dad and Uncle Jimmy on the porch at that they had stopped talking. "Dad, Annie and I are going for a ride down to the river."

"Ok, don't be gone too long. As I was saying Trivette…." Dad continued her conversation with Uncle Jimmy.

I heard Dad saying as I walked off to the barn. "Let's bring in Belle and Snowy. Dad said don't be too long at the river, which means we can't stay long." As I saddled the horses, Annie tried to help by holding on to their leads.

...

Chapter 2

"Corey, why are we here? We should be on our way out of the state instead of hanging around here." Called out Frank.

"We are here because I owe someone for the fact my brother was killed in Prison. I know that he has a Daughter and rumour has it he has a second Daughter also. This time she isn't sick so that we don't need to leave her behind because of it." Corey called out as they road along a River. "I also heard that he's Daughter likes riding down to the River all the time."

"You're not thinking about going after Ranger Walkers kids again are you? We have enough money to head into Mexico." Frank asked while watching Corey.

"NO! I want Walker's kids. He will pay for the fact my brother was killed. Stop your belly ache and keep an eye out for them." Corey yelled.

...

"I wonder where Beast is off to." I asked as I saw Beast run off up River.

"After a Rabbit?" Annie answered as she dismounted.

"Most likely even though he doesn't eat them. Come on let's sit down because before you know it we will be going back. So who are enjoying riding Snowy?"

"Surprisingly I'm enjoying it. When do you have to send Snowy back?"

"Well, she's with us until the end of Summer. When I go back to School, she will go home. They won't sell her, as she is very well loved. She is a member of the Family." I told her as we were sitting along the River bank.

"Can we ask for her stay when you go back to school?" Annie asked as she threw a rock into the river.

"All we can do is ask. Come on I think we should head back before Dad comes looking for us." I was saying as we got up and mounted the horses. "Beast come." I called out as I noticed that he hadn't come back yet. "BEAST." I called louder.

"May be we should go after him?" Annie asked while we waited for Beast to come.

"Come on then, he normally comes when he is called." I answered as we rode up river towards where we saw Beast ran off.

...

"Hold on to that dog. If let go you better run before I shoot you." Corey yelled. "I think I can hear them coming."

"It's hard to hold onto him. He is a big dog Corey." Called out Frank, who was trying to hold Beast by the collar.

"I don't fucking give a shit. JUST KEEP A HOLD ONTO HIM." Corey yelled. "Quite, I hear them coming

...

"Beast, come on boy. We need to get back home." I continued calling out as rode up river. "Annie, I think we should go and get Dad and if Uncle Jimmy is still there." I said as we start towards the bend of the river. Annie was just ahead of me when…

"LEANNE LOOK, SOMEONE HAS GOT BEAST?" I heard Annie call out.

So I rode up to where say was looking. "ANNIE, QUICK COME BACK WE NEED TO GET…." I called out, and tried to turn around however it was too late as someone had grabbed Belle's bridle.

...

"Well, well, well. If it's not Leanne Walker. Do you remember me?" Corey said as he grabbed Belle's bridle.

"Corey Stevens. Let go of Belle's bridle." I answered as I was trying to turn Belle around. "However thanks to you, someone donated Beast to me."

"This time I know that you aren't sick, and I have Walkers other Daughter." Corey continued.

"You are so wrong Corey. Annie is my half-sister through my Mum. She is no relation to Dad at all." I was saying while I was thinking on how to get away and to alert Dad to the problem.

"It doesn't matter. In a minute a Horse trailer will be here. You, your horse, your sister and her horse will be loaded along with that dog will be forced into the trailer." Was saying as he nodded for someone to get the trailer.

"Let Annie go. She has nothing to do with this." I tried to convince Corey.

"NO! I will be going to take you both. This will hurt your father just as much. When a horse trailer turns up we will be putting those two horses onto it with or with your help. You are taking a ride with us." Corey said with a knowing smile on his face.

...

"I wonder what is taking Leanne and Annie so long they should have been back by now. They have been away for over two hours. You haven't seen them have you Trivette?" Dad asked as he walked back onto the porch.

"No I haven't seen them Walker. Are you going to look for them? And did you want me to stay behind in case they come back?" Trivette offered as he got off the porch and followed Dad towards the barn.

"Thanks can you stay behind, I know they were just going to the river. I shouldn't be long. If they turn up tell them to stay put." Dad answered as he saddled up Amigo and rode out towards the river where he found a note stuck to a tree saying.

'Second time round Ranger, I have both of your Daughters and I have taken their horses and a dog as well. This time round I'll release them when I am ready and not before. Corey Stevens.'

...

Chapter 3

It had been two long weeks sense we were kidnapped from the ranch. For most of that time we have been on horseback. After driving east from Dallas for four days then diched the truck trailer and we went on horseback. If it wasn't for Annie I might have made a run for it.

"Leanne, I'm tired can't we stop?" Annie asked from myside.

"I can't ask again. Do you want to ride with me?" I asked knowing full well she was tired. We had been on riding sense 8m and it was after 3pm.

"I just want to stop for the day. When are we going home?" Annie asked while she whining.

"Annie, I don't know when we are stopping or when we are going to go home, so stop asking." I answered getting annoyed with the consent questions. "Corey, we are stopping right here, we have been riding sense 8." I called out as I brought Belle to a stop.

"NO! we continue going until I say otherwise." Yelled Corey as he turned around in the saddle.

"We are stopping, shoot us if you want." I replied as I dismounted and moved to help Annie. "Get down and stretch your legs while you can. But don't sit down."

"Get back on your horse NOW." Corey yelled as I helped Annie down.

"NO! She is only 4 years old and she hasn't been riding for long." I yelled back as I wrapped Snowy's rains around Belle's saddle horn and dropped Belle's reins.

...

"Walker, it's me." Trivette called into the phone when Dad picked it up.

"Any news on where they could be?" Dad asked.

"I had a call from a farmer out near the border with Oklahoma, claiming he found a Horse truck on his land two days ago, no one has been around the truck sense and he had heard about the kidnapping so he called it in." Trivette explained into the phone. "Where are you by the way? I was out at the ranch yesterday and I could see that you have been home and had already gone."

"I'm down near Austin following up a lead. Give me the address of the latest one and I'll go and question him myself, this lead down in Austin is a waste of time." Dad explained as he did a quick U-turn.

"Hopefully it's not another dead end. Be safe and I hope you bring them all home soon." Trivette answered before Dad hung up the phone.

...

As Dad drove up to the farm house he saw the owner near the barn. So Dad parked the truck walked over him. "Mr Dugan, the name Ranger Cordell Walker. You rang the hot line about a Horse truck on your land two days ago?"

"Yes Ranger, I was out there this morning and it looks like no one has been around it sense. I have no idea how long it's been there, as we have been away for three weeks and took our horses with us. And one of our neighbours came around and feed the livestock every day. He is away at the moment so you can't ask home any questions. I'm doing the same for him while he is away." Mr Dugan explained.

"Does he have a mobile phone? Or can you give me his license plate number and I'll put out an APB call for his car?" Dad asked as he patted a horse that had walked over to him.

"Is it really that important?" Mr Dugan asked.

"Yes, the kids that were kidnapped are my Daughter and her half Sister. Plus my Daughter's horse, dog and a neighbours pony. It's been two weeks and no word from the kidnappers. Nice horse." Dad answered as the horse walked away to graze.

"Sorry to hear that, he drives a truck same as yours a blue Dodge Ram 1500 extended cab, plate number is 4M8919. He's headed to his mother's place near Austin this morning; sorry I don't know the address. He normally doesn't come up to strangers. Would you like me to take me out to the truck?" Mr Dugan asked as he turned to look towards the house.

"That will be good as soon as I put in a call for Rangers in Dallas and they can call the local cops, then we'll drive out to the location." So Dad walks to the truck and made a call to Trivette.

"Ranger James Trivette." Came the answer.

"Trivette it's me, I need you to put in a call to Austin and put out an APB out on a blue Dodge Ram 1500 extended cab, license plate number is 4 Mike 8919. Asked them to get him to call me right away." Dad explained.

"Any luck with the Horse Truck?" Trivette asked as Alex walks in. "Did you want to talk to Alex?"

"Tell her I'll call her another time. We are about to go to the site." At that Dad hung up the phone.

...

"I found the truck on the other side of this hill. My Brother in-law a police officer up in New York City, so I know that if I go and to investigate, to do it on foot." Mr Dugan explained as Dad stopped the truck.

"Are there any gates in to this paddock? From a road." Dad asked as they up the hill.

"We have a dirt track that runs along my fence line and with the neighbours that leads to the highway. It's a buffer zone as he has gone organic, however to answer your question yes there is numerous gates along the track." Mr Dugan explained as the approached the truck.

"Thank you, stay here while I have a look." As Dad walked up to the truck he could tell it was that it was there for a while. As Dad opened the back of the truck something caught his eye. As he walked up to it he found it was a necklace, as Dad picked it up and walked out and back to his truck and dialled the phone. "Trivette, we need Rangers and FBI to where I am. I have found Leanne's necklace in the back of the Horse truck."

"I'll be right on to it; do you need me to bring anything for you?" Trivette asked shocked at what Dad had just told him.

"Mr Dugan can I stay here for the night?" Dad asked while looking at the necklace he had given to me, while they we were at the Reservation not that long ago.

Thinking about it before he answered. "Of course Ranger Walker, you can stay as long as you need and that goes for anyone that comes to look at the truck." Mr Dugan replied as Dad started up the truck to drive back to farm house.

"No that's fine; I can stay here with Mr Dugan, I'll wait here until you turn up and then I'll try to see where they are heading off to." Dad answered before he hung up the phone.

...

It was a couple of days later when Annie woke up crying. "Annie, you need to wake up." I called out as I gently shook her.

"Leanne, I want to go home. I need my Mum." Called out Annie as she just cried and cried in my arms.

"We'll be home soon enough, I think we are somewhere in Oklahoma we having been traveling north-west for a while now." I explained as I tried to get Annie to back to sleep. My foot was throbbing; I had twisted it when I dismounted from Belle when we had stopped for the night. I was afraid to take off my shoes as I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to get them back on.

"Leanne, is your foot still sore?" Annie asked after a while.

Groaning a bit too loud. "Yes it still hurts. Go to sleep or you will be tired tomorrow."

"Leanne, how is your foot going? Sorry we have no ice to put on it." I heard Frank ask as he came up to me and kneeled by me.

"Throbbing, I left my shoe on so if it swells it won't be too bad." I answered while I tried to get comfortable.

...

The next morning when I woke up I could barely put any weight on to my foot. "SHIT." I said a bit too loud.

"Language Leanne." Heard Annie say.

"Sorry Annie, can you get me some water please?" I asked as I limped over to a rock.

"You are faking it." Corey said when he came up to me.

"HARDLY, I ASKED YOU LAST NIGHT FOR SOME PAIN KILLERS. I ASKED WHEN I TWISTED MY FOOT." I yelled when I tried to get up but couldn't.

"YOU WILL BE ON THAT HORSE SOON." Corey yelled at me.

"MAKE ME, IF I CAN'T STAND MEANS THAT I CAN'T MOUNT BELLE." I yelled back. "ARE YOU GOING TO LIFT ME UP?"

...

Chapter 4

It was coming onto night the day after that we were left behind. They did leave us with some food but nothing for Beast. I was riding Snowy and Annie was on Belle. I was able to get onto Snowy just and help Annie up onto Belle. "Leanne, when are we stopping?"

"Soon, when we do you are going to have to look after the horses for me. Let's ride up over this hill and see what I can see before we stop for the night?" I answered as I lead the way up a sloping hill. When we got to the top I could see a farm house off in the distance. "Annie, we are going to try to make that farm house tonight and let's hope that there is someone still living in it.

"Can we stop now please?" Annie asked again.

"I want try for the house before dark. Once there we can rest." I replied as I lead the way down the hill. As we approached I could see chickens and a horse neighing from the yard. "HELLO, IS ANYONE HOME?" I called out I we rode up to the back door. When no on answered I called again. "HELLO IN THE HOUSE." I heard a noise. "Stay Beast."

"Can I help you?" Came a reply from behind us.

"My name is Leanne Walker, this is my sister Annie. We were kidnapped from my Dad's ranch outside Dallas Texas." I replied as I tried to dismount.

"The name is Des Campbell. I'll call the local Sheriff and by the looks of it a Doctor too." Des Campbell answered as I was managed to dismount and help Annie down. "If you want go inside and I'll put your horses in the barn yard."

"Thank you. Come Annie let's go and get some ice for my ankle." At that I walked into the kitchen and help myself to some ice in the freezer.

...

"Please stat your name?" Asked the Sheriff as he took down our information.

"My name is Leanne Walker, this is my sister Annie. The dog is Beast. The horse is Belle and the pony is Snowy. We were kidnapped from my Dads ranch couple weeks almost a month ago. My Dad's name is Cordell Walker and he is a Texas Ranger out of Dallas/Fort Worth." I answered while he was taking down notes.

"Do you now the best way to contact him?" The Deputy asked.

"Just before you came I tried calling the house, I left a message and was about to call the Rangers Headquarters at Company B when you came in." I really didn't like this guy. "Why don't you get on that Radio of yours and call it in."

"Leanne this is Dr Shia, she is here to look you over." Des said as he walked in.

"Evening Leanne, I heard that you have injured foot? Have you injured anything else?" The Dr asked as she sat down next to me.

"No mainly my ankle. I can just put weight onto it. However it did make it hard to mount Belle so I was riding Snowy. It happened three nights ago when I dismounted." I explained as she took off my shoe carefully.

"By the looks of it, it might be a bad sprain. However I want to take you and get an x-ray though?" Dr Shia responded.

Panicking at the thought of leaving Belle, Beast and Snowy behind. "I can't leave my animals behind. What would another day or so make a difference?" I asked while looking at Des pleading him to help.

"By the looks of it Leanne and Annie are better off staying here tonight and in mean time I'll put in the call to the Texas Rangers. Once that is sorted in the morning I'll bring them in to be checked out." Des responded as he sat down next to me.

...

It was later that afternoon dad and Trivette came in to a small town. "Lets' stop for the night. I'll check us in while you go and get us some dinner."

"Walker, I might go into the Sheriff office and just see if they might have heard anything?" Trivette call out as he got out of the truck.

"I'll come with you as soon as I have checked us in for the night." Dad answered as he walked into the reception area.

Afterwards they crossed the street to the Sheriff office, as they walked in a deputy stood up. "Can I help you gentle man?"

"Rangers Walker and Trivette, we are looking for the Sheriff?" Dad answered.

"Sorry the Sheriff was called out to a local ranch and won't be back for a while. Can I help?" The Deputy asked.

…

It was mid-morning by the time Dad turned up to the Ranch house. As he got out of the truck he heard a familiar neighing coming from the yard near the barn. "Look Trivette, its Belle."

"You go and see if she's alright and I'll knock in the door Walker." Trivette answered as he walked towards the back door of the farm house.

As Dad walked towards the barn Beast ran out growling at Dad, which turned quickly to a wagging tail. "Hello Beast where is everyone?" Dad asked even though he wouldn't get an answer.

"Sorry Walker no one answered. Hello Beast you here too. What do you want to do?" Trivette asked as they walked into the barn.

"Let's wait and see, there is no point running around if we don't know where they are. Leanne wouldn't leave Belle or Beast behind if she wasn't coming back. If no one comes back by dinner time we'll go into town to find out where they might be." Dad answered when he walked into the barn and made himself comfortable waiting for someone to return. 'Leanne where have you been, are you alright.'

...

While at the Hospital they found that I had a hair line fracture in my ankle, what will require my foot going into a cast. "Des thank you so much for looking after us."

"I had actually heard about you and your sister on the TV and in the Newspaper. I'd said a few prays for you that you would make it safe and sound home. The Doctors said we should be able to go back to my place soon. I forgot to tell you, I was able to get hold of a Ranger Sydney Cook at Company B this morning, she didn't fully believe me but she said she'll pass on the information." Des was explaining just as Shia walked in with Annie and some crutches.

"You are ready to go home with Mr Campbell, however I'll send home with your x-rays and a medical report for your own G.P. I'll come back out in a couple of days to see how you are doing. Trust Des, he used to be our Sheriff here until two years ago he retired." Dr Shia explained as I was set up with the crutches.

...

As we drove up to the farm we could see a car parked off to the side of the house. However before the car came to a stop I was opening the door as I recognized the truck. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD." I called out.

While trying to run towards the truck I could see Beast and Dad come out of the barn. "OMG, Leanne." Dad called out while running towards me and catching me in a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you. For looking after my daughter and her animals. The names Walker what can I say for finding my girls."

"Well Mr Walker, they found me yesterday. I rang it through and was talking to a Ranger Cook and she didn't believe me even though she took down my information." Des was explained as we walked into the house after Trivette joined us.

"It's just Walker. We have had a few people all over America claiming that they have seen them and it has always a false leads. However we did leave out one information to the media and that was there was a dog with them, that's why I got a call in the end. What had happened to your foot?" Dad asked as we were sitting around the kitchen table having some late lunch.

"She has a hair line fracture in her ankle; I took her in for x-rays this morning after calling the Ranger B office. If I knew that you were coming I would of waited until you came and you could of taken her yourself. I was saying to Leanne, I had heard about it on the news and I was praying that she would be found safe and sound." Des explained as he got up to answer the phone.

...

Conclusion

It was a week later and I refused to leave Belle and Snowy behind so Dad had to try to borrow a trailer so that we all could get home together. Trivette had left couple days after the big reunion and ended up coming back with Dad's horse trailer. As we drove up to the house I could see that a few people were waiting for us. "NO! Dad I can't be around other people right now."

"It's only close friends, which want to see you and make sure that you are alright." Dad answered as he drove around to the back of the house.

"I can't get out of the truck with these people around please send them away." I pleaded as Dad stops the truck and got out. As Dad walked behind the truck I just hear him tell the others. 'That wasn't up to visitors at the moment, and he'll let them now that when they can visit.' After ten minutes Dad opened the door and told that I could get out as they had all left. As I hopped into the house I sat down at the table with my leg propped up I just started crying.

Dad came in after releasing Belle and Snowy into the yard when he found me crying. So he picked me and carried me into the lounge room and just held me. "Leanne, let it all out. You are safe in your house, doesn't matter what happens I will always come and find you. I will always be here for you while I'm alive. You will always be my little girl, even if I have another you will always be my little girl."

After a while Annie came in and had joined us on the couch. Sometime later I woke up to find myself all alone, I started screaming for Annie as I forgot where I was. Dad came running from the Kitchen. "NO! Where's Annie, ANNIE."

"Leanne, you are home and Annie's in the Kitchen helping me with dinner." Dad called out as he picked me up and place me in his lap.

...

It was almost end of August; I had been seeing a Counsellor twice a week. It has helped but I still couldn't be in large groups. Dad has being forcing me to go the H.O.P.E centre so that I was around large amount of people. I still woke up screaming for Annie or Dad would find me out in Belle's stall sound asleep. Dad was thinking of sending me off to Reservation so that I could go on a Spiritual Retreat to find myself again. (I can't think of what it's called.) However Dad is waiting for school to back so that he could talk my Principal as I couldn't be around large groups and this year I was in Middle school so that means I'll be in different classrooms with each class though out the day and around more people. He was thinking for a while I did home schooling until the New Year.

The bank robberies had stopped at the same time that we were taken. I told Dad what Corey had told me about them. 'Corey and he's group were involved in the bank robberies. They got away with it as every time they robbed a bank, there was a rodeo nearby.' And Dad's response was. 'If he wasn't away on holidays he would have worked that out quickly.'

Mum turned up a week after we got back; she took Dad to court and had won custody of Annie back. I speak to Annie daily as Mum is staying around here of the time being. And thanks to Alex she has a place to stay and a job.

...

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


End file.
